Mighty Ducks: Season 1 episode 27
by strong man
Summary: In this episode, Nosedive had been dating Duke since he turned 25 this year and Duke who was 29 was planning a wedding soon and the team knows it but the big question is that...Wildwing is still on his search for his lost friend/possible lover. Meanwhile, Grin has a forbidden crush on Falcone
1. I'm In Love

_**This is my first and new story of The Mighty Ducks but I have yet to see the show but I found it's characters to be sexy...mostly the males**_

_**Pairings:**_Canard Thungerbeak/Wild Flashblade, Duke L'Orange/Nosedive Flashblade**(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**M

**_Date:_** October 6 2013

It's been about fourteen years since Canard Thunderbeak sacrificed himself and Wild could not get over the thought of losing his best friend

He was sitting on the shill of the window in his room looking at the night sky then sighed

"I just know your out there" He said putting a hand on the glass referring to his partner

Meanwhile, Nosedive was in Duke's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and Duke licked all around his neck while the other moaned then the other male put a hand down his short making Nosedive blush

"All this time that I thought I had feelings for Mallory was really with you" He said breaking the kiss then started back up again

"I would love to explore your strong body" He said slowly rubbing his hand down his chest then looked at him who chuckled and agreed

After that, the two finally made it to Duke's room then Nosedive got down and sat on the bed waiting for his boyfriend but he went into the bathroom to put on some panties

Nosedive was busy getting undressed and thrown his clothes behind the door then Duke came out and leaned against the door

"Well...how do I look" He said before walking up to him the put both his knees on the bed forcing his lover to lay down with a smile on his face but as soon as he was about to say something, Duke cut him off with a single finger and rubbed his hand up on his chest causing him to sizzle then Nosedive roles over

He rubbed his butt in a circled motion making him blush and in a loving sigh, it was pure true love

Nosedive kissed his lover's neck causing Duke to rub his hair in the process

"Promise that we'll stay like this forever" Duke said after kissing his forehead

"Until the day I die" He sweated from the bottom on his heart then they two got up and in the bed with Duke making out with him on the lips

Sex therapy by Robin Tickle started playing when they got down &amp; dirty under the cover involving touching, grunting, moaning and kissing

Meanwhile, Wild was sitting on his bed thinking to himself when he heard noises coming from the former thief's room so he got up, walked out of the room and slowly shimmy along the wall

He peeked around the corner only to see his younger brother laying on the pillow looking at the ceiling and right beside him was his new love interest and when Nosedive was his older brother, he placed the covers over his chest

"If this is what you want then...I support you" He said after sighing but didn't care a much cause all his focus now is finding his best friend before leaving the room

"What was that about" Duke said at a lost

"I think that he was saying that he is okay with me being gay and being with you" He said before kissing him on the cheek but Duke got face to face with him and pinned his arms to the bed

"You like that? He said smiling non-evilly

Yeah" Nosedive said before the other duck started making out with him again causing to squeeze his butt

"That's it...squeeze it good" He said while panting

He then granted his wish and with that, he stroked his hair as well as Duke doing his

"You know..I don't care what Mallory says...your good enough for me" He said rubbing his side in slow motion before smacking his behind making Duke gasps

"I'm sorry..I didn't know" Nosedive said feeling ashamed

"Don't be...it was just unexpected and nothing more" He said before rubbing his chest down forcing a smile upon his face

"Ready for round two" He said being a very dirty duck

"Let's do it" He said sounding like they were on an important mission before they went under the covers for more moaning and grunting

Canard was laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling as the song by Celine Dion called "Because You Loved Me" and it made him think of all the times he and Wild spent together then after 4 minuses, he got up and walked to the door but as he opened it...there was Wild standing right in the doorway

"Wild...what're you doi-" He was cut on by a pair of bills press against his lips before suddenly forgetting all his worries

Wild just came into his room and sat on his bed with Canard sitting right beside him

"Listen..I'm glad your alive" He said but his buddy went into the bathroom which made him stop

Was this really happening or just all in his head?...could it be him?

He got up again and ran into the bathroom only to find it empty and that's when he looked around then when he was nowhere in sight, he went to the sink, got some water and splashes it on his face

He put his hands on the counter and panted with sweet but sad relief, it was no doubt now...he was going to find him

Just then, Nosedive approached his big brother wearing his boyfriend's robe

"Wild...you okay dude? he said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Nosedive...I gotta go find Canard alone" He said after sighing knowing what he must do

"Alone but you'll get killed plus how're exactly are you going to find him? " He said with wisdom

"That may be but I got to try" He said trying to be suicidal and as much as his young brother loved him, he respected his wished

"If that's what you want then I'll go tell the rest of the team" He said before going out of the bathroom and heading back to Duke's room

Wild just knew that Canard was very lost without him...it was now a dangerous mission but people do crazy thing when their in love

**_Again...I haven't seen the show nor any of it's episodes but as far as I know, I know the plot from the Wikipedia._**

**_What will happen in the next chapter? Will Wild find his friend/possible boyfriend? &amp; Do Nosedive and Duke make a good couple?_**

**_Be warned that any hate comments will be deleted as well as the user being blocked do watch your back!_**


	2. If I Had Your Love

**_This is my second chapter of Mighty a Ducks: The Animated Series_**

_**Pairings: **_Canard Thungerbeak/Wild Flashblade, Duke L'Orange/Nosedive Flashblade, Check "Grin" Hardwing/Falcone **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**M

Duke L'Orange was laying upside-down being sexy for his boyfriend until he came in the room depressed

"Hey...baby, I missed you" He said sounding all girly with Nosedive

The young duck heard him and saw him then as much as he wanted to make love, he was too depressed to so he walked over and sat down on the bed sighing

"Baby...what's wrong" He responded to his love

"Nothing..you wouldn't understand" He said before plotting down turning facing the wall

"Then make me understand" Duke said laying beside him playing with Nosedive's hair

"My older brother is going on a mission" He said holding back his tears

"Really...what kind? He said but the younger duck found it too heart-breaking to tell him so Duke just cuddled up to his lover by wrapping his arms around him

"It's okay...you don't have to tell if you don't want to" He said understanding his situation and kissed him on the neck

* * *

Wild sighed as this was the hardest, dangerous and most stupidest thing he had even had done considering that the rest of his team thought that he was gone for good but all these years of hope and faith, he hadn't giving up and he's not stopping now..

He turned on the water, cupped his hands together and splashed it on his face to calm her nerves cause he knew that he teammates are gonna be shocked at this

* * *

Mallory was doing her nails she may be a crime-fighter but she was still a woman

Now as for Grin, he was sighing cause was depressed case he was searching for love but out of all the ducks, not of the suited him but maybe a certain bird would and his name was Falcone but he was "Evil" meaning the he'll have to do some sneaking

At least he wasn't as "Pure evil" like Dragaunus..now, he was most definitely not going his teammates..at least for the time being

* * *

Back in Duke's room, Nosedive spent 46 minutes crying with his boyfriend comforting him

"Shh...I'm here" He said calming down

"This can't be happening...not again" The young duck said turning to face his lover

"What do you mean?" The gray duck said not getting it

"Promise you won't tell anyone about this" He said being serious

"I promise" He said giving his best at heart

"Okay" He sat up on the bed " When my older brother and I were in a foster home, our adoptive parents where killed by Wraith trying to protect us and there was fire everywhere then the rest of his forces came, I couldn't see a thing before they sprayed me with knock-out gas, picked me up and took me away

WildWing called out for me but got shot by Chameleon, he fell back and was so scared until he got shot by another blaster...it was Canard

Before he continued, Duck kissed him on the cheek

"I understand..WildWing is the only family you have left and now that he's leaving, you feel like he's gonna get killed" He said in a sad yet worried tone

"Your exactly right" The young duck said after wiping his tears away" I just...I always look up to him and now that he's going on this mission, I don't know what to do

Unknowingly, Wildwing was listening..he head every single word he younger brother said and it touched his heart..he can see it now that risking his life was going he hurt him the most

He left looking down afterwords going into his room and got the Mask of Drake DuCaine then sat on the window, rubbing it made him have a flashback to his sacrifice

"Hang in there..I'm coming" He said looking out to the stars before deciding to set the meeting

* * *

"So...whats going on? Tracy said wanting to have a conversation

Mallory looked up at her best friend and started to respond until they heard the alarm so Tracy and Grin went on, Mallory had gone to tell the two lovebirds

Duke was kissing along his neck up to his lips causing his to moan as he rubbed his lovers back until Mallory opened the door catching them naked making them look at her in fear

"Would you gays get dressed there is a response on the computer" She said covering her eyes then walked out the door heading to the control room

The two looked at each other than quickly got off of one another than off the bed to get dressed then after some time, they were ready and ran to the join the others

* * *

Wait...where is my older Brother? He said looking around until he showed of on the screen

"If your hearing this then I'm going to save Canard...tell Nosedive that I'm sorry but don't bother looking for me, I'll be fine" With that, he signed off

"I can't believe he's really gone" Grin said

As for Nosedive, upon hearing the new, he walking slowly to Dukes room in depression

"Nice" He said to Grin in disgust before following his boyfriends said

"Was it something I said" The muscle man said

"Just give them some time" Tracy said putting hand of his shoulder or a least try too

* * *

Duke was holding his lover close to his body while he rubbed his back

"I can't believe he's gone without even saying goodbye" He said in sadness

Duke thought that the time was the perfect time to ask him

"Nosedive...can I ask you a very important? He said noticing that they've been spending a lot of time together

He pulled apart from him and nodded his head as tears were still in his eyes

"He took a long breath, got down one one knee while the song "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo played in the background and took out a ring which he bought

The yellow duck instantly know what was going to happen next and was completely overwhelmed that he had totally forgotten why he was sad though he was now crying tears of joy, he gave his answer that will change their lives forever

"Yes" Happily wiping away his tears and the diamond encrusted ring was placed on his right finger, it'snengraved "Yours Forever"

They two kissed but they fell back on the bed making the kiss even more enjoyable

**_Don't get me wrong but Duke L'Orange is the sexiest character out of the team next to Grin and Falcone so now that the two got engaged, the planning for the wedding will be in the next chapter including Wildwing's search for his possible lover and best friend _**


	3. Tracking Grin

**_This is my third chapter of _****_Mighty a Ducks: The Animated Series_**

_**Pairings: **_Canard Thungerbeak/Wild Flashblade, Duke L'Orange/Nosedive Flashblade, Check "Grin" Hardwing/Falcone **(Slash)**

**_Rated: _**M-K

Duke was making love to his engaged husband hoping to make him pregnant, their was trusting and panting as they were messing up the bed then they came up from under the covers, the younger duck was laying on the pillow with both hands behind his head

"Nosedive, you've officially made me the happiest person" Duke said playing with his hair.

"I'm sure I did" He said with a smirk then turned his head towards the pillow and rested his head upon it causing Duke to look sad and rolled to face his lover who looked at him. "I'm sorry but knowing my brother is out there somewhere-" He started to bury his head in Duke's chest.

"Shh it's okay I'm here' He said baby-talking him then Nosedive looked up "what if he doesn't come back? He said with a broken voice" He said and Duke softly stroked his hair down.

"Hey, we all battled monsters, aliens, Falcone and even Dragsunus and his men. "What are you trying to say? He said putting his head up while it was still on his chest.

"We're family to each other and one day, we may have kids of our own" Duke said smiling and his lover just buried his head again causing Duke to continue to stroke his hair.

Nosedive wasn't crying anymore but the former thief held him tight in his time of need. Mallory heard the whole conversation as she was against the wall of the room, sighed and walked depressingly to the lobby.

Well, what's the deal? Tanya said sitting with her feet on the table. "Nosedive is really hurt.

Well, the three of us can't just sit here, we have to do something? Tanya said. "We must go on the Aerowing" She said and Tanya looked around "Mallory, you seen Grin anywhere? She said scratching her head.

Mallory looked around the place and even shouted him name out but no response "I'll go check the Duckcycles" Tanya said running to the basement while Mallory was going to tell the two lovebirds.

**(0)**

Duke was kissing on Nosedive's neck as the younger duck giggled "Duke, that tickles" He said while hardly breathing. "Sorry but I just love you so much" He said pulling up and pressed his lips on his causing the two to close their eyes and moan.

Nosedive was going to speak but didn't want to ruin this precious moment, Duke rose up on his and Nisedive was able to kiss his neck until Mallory clear her throat loud enough to get his and Dukes attention.

"Uhh, can't we get any privacy" Duke said cluing her as the annoying one.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys time but we got to find Wild" She said. "We're going to help my brother" Nosedive said excitedly forcing Duke to roll over, sitting on his butt and Mallory left to check on her friend.

Nosedive was happy now he doesn't have to worry about his brother's risk anymore so he sat on the edge on the bed to put on his clothes quick then got up. "Aren't you coming Duke? He said facing him.

"whateves" He said acting cool before sitting on the edge then got dressed. Nosedive saw that he was disappointed.

"Don't be sad cause when we get back, I'll be sure we get some alone time" He said before kissing his forehead and gone into the lobby.

**(0)**

Mallory was leaning against the wall until Tanya came running like there was an emergency.

"Grin...he's gone" She said catching her breath" Gone, what do you mean? The other girl said. "One of the Duckcycles are missing" She said a little louder giving her friend a shock.

Just then, Nosedive showed up "Okay, let's go rescue my brother" He said pounding a fist into his hand. "Sorry Nosedive but your brother is going to have to wait" Mallory said puting a hand on his shoulder.

"What, why? He asked pulling away

"Grin's gone and so is his Duckcycles" Tanya said explaining it to him.

"That's impossible cause we already defeated Dragsunus and saved the world, where could he possibly go?" He said after scoffing and said something smart for once.

"Beats me, got any thoughts Tanya? Mallory said. "Nope, not a clue where he could be" She said.

Where could he be? Nosedive said.

"I may have a theory" Duke said approaching them causing the two to look at him plus made Nosedive smile.

"How could you know, you've been in your room with Nosedive all day? Mallory crossing her arms. "Trust me on this" Duke said before going to a chair and sat down then took out his tracking device out of his pocket which Mallory designed for the whole team.

The three came up behind him but Nosedive had him arms wrapped around him while his head rested on his right shoulder. "I just need to pinpoint his location" He said crossing his legs.

"I just don't understand why would Grin just go without giving us any notice? Tanya said. "Falcone. He said and it shocked the two but Nosedive.

"Falcone, he's in jail so why would you think that he is concerned about him? Mallory said. "I know Falcone just as well as everyone else and though he can be a hardhead at times, he's not pure evil like Dragsunus was" He explained.

"Wow, I always thought that he was more like you Duke" Mallory said hitting right in the heart which made him rage out "Oh yeah, don't make me mad! He said pointing a finger.

Duke was getting tense so luckily Grin had taught Nosedive the way to fine peace, a nice soothing masseuse so he gave him one while Duke was panting lowing to relaxing. "Remember what Grin taught you" He said in his ear.

After a short time he calmed down then Nosedive kissed his cheek.

_**About the rule "Mature Adults", I think I get it now...like those movies that are XXX rated, right? So technically I'm not breaking that rule, right? **_

_**Anyway, I was going to have this story shortened but I've decided to make it long by adding Grin's side of the story.**_


End file.
